Something Worse
by freya kurenai
Summary: be happy, Eyes. your burden is gone.


_Freya: Moi has made a drabble!_

_Asano: you have homework to do._

_Freya: Moi shall do it later!_

_Asano: you have to finish it today._

_Freya: Moi will! Later._

_Asano: you'll get a sermon._

_Freya: Moi only hears "blah-blah-blah"!_

_Asano: you're hopeless._

_Freya: Moi knows. (grin)_

**Summary: **…be thankful I did only what I did… be happy I didn't do something worse… be glad that I'm leaving… be overjoyed that once again I will disappear… but don't be sad… because I'm never coming back…

**Disclaimer: **Spiral does not belong to me… neither does the strawberry glaze shop down the street…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

You can ask me why I did it. Why I hated Kiyotaka. Why I kidnapped Narumi Madoka. Why I challenged Narumi Ayumu. Why I blew up the warehouse and threatened to blow up a moving train.

You can ask me why, and I'd answer you.

"Be happy I didn't do something worse."

You see me as someone with a short temper upon others, others that I despised… but I'll tell you now, you're wrong.

Just because I blew things up when I was small, or killed at a very young age, or gave the Blade Children their daggers, doesn't mean I'm short tempered.

I won't go crazy over something like a failed attempt.

I'll tell you now, I was calm when I challenged Little Narumi in the warehouse. Or when I kidnapped Narumi Madoka. I even told her that I liked the water. I wouldn't do that if I was mad now would I ?

I was calm. I knew what I was doing. Even if I got a bit over-excited about it.

Be happy I didn't do anything drastic like blow up the whole city. I'm not that kind of person. Certainly not.

But when Eyes looked at me, after Little Narumi got out, I knew… he misjudged me.

He thought that I was still angry at Kiyotaka, that maybe this was some form of revenge, or maybe he thought that I wanted them to return to me. Their mentor. He thought that I wasn't the Kanone he knew.

I was hurt. I knew what he was thinking. I knew the many other possible things that were flitting around in his mind.

It hurt me that he couldn't even trust me anymore.

I went back to my room that night, broken. My own bestfriend, the person I had secretly wanted to stay more than the others… had just shown me that he didn't trust me anymore.

I didn't cry. I couldn't. I tried, I guess. But the tears never came.

The next day, I booked a flight back to Germany. As I walked towards the airport, an idea flashed in my mind.

I smiled. Yes, I thought, this would be enough. It wasn't drastic, far form it. I was set.

I saw Eyes out of the corner of my eyes, and knew my plan would make him happy. In a way. After all, I was thinking as calmly as possible. Nothing could go wrong.

In the plane, there were only a few people. Good. Even if I was a killer, I didn't want to endanger innocent people. But here it was unavoidable. At least there were only a few of us going back to Germany.

I hid the bombs in strategic places, where no one would find them. I even chatted with the pilot about the trip. He had a family in Munich. This was his last flight.

I sat down on my seat, graciously refused the claret the business man in front of me offered and gazed outside.

I went over my plan once again, and came up with the same conclusion. It was a calm, decisive and well-thought plan.

Good.

As the plane rose into the sky, I held my cellphone in my hand.

I just had to press the right button, and we would all explode in the sky.

I smiled.

I pressed the button.

… _**at the airport…**_

Eyes Rutherford looked in horror as the plane carrying his bestfriend exploded in a burst of flames. The plane had only reached a few miles into the air when part of its engine exploded.

His blue eyes were wide in shock.

'… Kanone… why… ?'

His fell on his knees, eyes shut tight. He bit his lip hard, as tears refused to fall from his eyes.

…_**Kanone POV…**_

Hey, Eyes, is this alright? The plane's interior has already caught some of the flames and people are running around.

I hope you're happy Eyes, the plan I made was a success.

I can feel the plane falling down, crashing into the ground.

Are you happy Eyes? I hope so.

Be thankful I only did what I did.

Be happy I didn't do something worse.

I only blew up a plane, that's minor damage compared what has been done to me.

So, see now, I thought this out carefully.

Only a few people will die. Including me.

Eyes.

Be glad that I'm leaving.

Be overjoyed that once again I will disappear.

But don't be sad.

Because I'm never coming back.

_Be happy Eyes. I'm gone._

…_**normal POv…**_

There was a plane crash yesterday at Yamamino Airport wherein the Avius 287 flight B-16 to Germany was seen to have exploded in mid-air.

The bodies found were of Cecilia Nakano, Shitsuko Morigawa,Yukiru Sugika, Ariel Setsunasa, Kai Shitsuzuru, Andrew Germine, Chiharu Onodera, Miinae Katsushirou, Pilot Akira Murata and Kanone Hilbert.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Freya: my first try on a one-shot… review if you think it's not crappy. Review if you do.


End file.
